cities_of_astrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Approved Names
When creating a character, your name should be selected from this list of approved names. If you would like to use a name not currently on the list, please send a message to a developer with the name you would like and a reason. Otherwise, you may name your characters at will - keep in mind, though, that the name of the character should correspond with their origin and background. You are allowed to shorten the name, e.g. Rosabella to Rosa, Antonio to Tonio; or Latinise the name, e.g. Fausto to Faustus. Astrian Names *Adamo (m) *Adriana (f) *Adriano (m) *Agapito (m) *Agostina (f) *Agostino (m) *Alberta (f) *Alberto (m) *Alda (f) *Aldo (m) *Alessandra (f) *Alessandro (m) *Alfonso (m) *Amanda (f) *Amando (m) *Ancara (f) *Angela (f) *Angelo (m) *Antonella (f) *Antonello (m) *Antonio (m) *Aramis (m) * Araris (m) *Armando (m) *Aspera (f) *Aspero (m) *Athos (m) *Augusta (f) *Augusto (m) *Basilia (f) *Basilio (m) *Balda (f) *Baldo (m) *Bartolomeo (m) *Bianca (f) *Borghese (m) *Bruna (f) *Bruno (m) *Callisto (m) *Cara (f) *Carla (f) *Carlo (m) *Carlotta (f) *Carmela (f) *Carmelo (m) *Carolina (f) *Cecilia (f) *Cecilio (m) *Celia (f) *Celio (m) *Claudia (f) *Claudio (m) *Cornelia (f) *Cornelio (m) *Damiana (f) *Damiano (m) *Dante (m) *Daria (f) *Dario (m) *Desideria (f) *Desiderio (m) *Despera (f) *Despero (m) *Diana (f) *Dia (f) *Dio (m) *Domenica (f) *Domenico (m) *Dorian (m) * Doriana (f) * Elda (f) * Eldo (m) *Ella (f) *Elia (m) *Eliana (f) *Elisabetta (f) *Emanuela (f) *Emanuele (m) *Emidio (m) *Emilia (f) *Emilio (m) *Emma (f) *Enzo (m) *Enrica (f) *Enrico (m) *Erasmo (m) *Ernesta (f) *Ernesto (m) *Eugenio (m) *Eva (f) *Evaristo (m) *Fabia (f) *Fabio (m) *Fausta (f) *Fausto (m) *Feliciano (m) *Felicita (f) *Felix (m) *Fiorenza (f) *Fiorenzo (m) *Flavia (f) *Flavio (m) *Fortuda (f) *Fortudo (m) *Franca (m) *Francesca (f) *Francesco (m) *Franco (f) *Gabriele (m) *Gabriella (f) *Gia (f) * Gia (m) * Giacomo (m) *Gio (m) *Giovanna (f) *Giovanni (m) * Honorius (m) * Honoria (f) * Iacobo (m) * Iacomo (m) * Ida (f) *Isaia (m) *Jacopo (m) *Jessica (f) *Lamberto (m) *Laura (f) * Lea (f) *Leandra (f) *Leandro (m) * Leo (m) *Leone (m) *Leonora (f) *Lia (f) *Liboria (f) *Liborio (m) *Lino (m) *Livia (f) *Livio (m) *Lorenza (f) *Lorenzo (m) *Luca (m) *Lucia (f) *Lucio (m) *Luigi (m) *Lupa (f) *Lupo (m) *Machiavelli (m) *Manuel (m) *Manuela (f) *Marcella (f) *Marcello (m) *Marco (m) *Maria (f) *Marina (f) *Marino (m) *Mario (m) *Martina (f) *Martino (m) *Mattia (m) *Maurizio (m) *Michel (m) *Michela (f) *Nadia (f) *Natale (m) *Natalia (f) *Nero (m) *Nico (m) *Nicola (m) *Niccolo (m) *Nina (f) *Nino (m) *Oddo (m) *Ofelia (f) *Orlanda (f) *Orlando (m) *Ottavia (f) *Ottavio (m) *Paola (f) *Paolo (m) *Papero (m) *Pasquale (m) *Patrizia (f) *Patrizio (m) *Pellegrino (m) *Perla (f) * Perlo (m) *Pia (f) *Piero (m) *Pio (m) *Porthos (m) *Primo (m) *Prospero (m) *Raffaele (m) *Raffaella (f) *Raoul (m) *Remo (m) *Rinaldo (m) *Roberta (f) *Roberto (m) *Rocco (m) *Rosabella (f) *Rosario (u) *Rosetta (f) *Sabina (f) *Sabino (m) *Samuela (f) *Samuele (m) *Savina (f) *Savino (m) *Sebastiana (f) *Sebastiono (m) *Sergio (m) *Silvana (f) *Silvano (m) *Simona (f) *Simone (m) *Stefania (f) *Stefano (m) *Tacito (m) *Taddeo (m) *Tatiana (f) *Teodora (f) *Teodore (m) *Terzo (m) *Valentina (f) *Valentino (m) *Vincente (m) *Vincenza (f) *Vita (f) *Vitale (m) *Vittore (m) *Vittoria (f) Pazzi Names *Abefix (m) * Abefixa (f) * Abifex (m) * Abifexa (f) * Adalbert (m) *Adalwolf (m) *Adela (f) *Adelina (f) *Aebbe (f) * Aefix (m) *Aelfgar (m) *Aelfred (m) *Aelfric (m) *Aenor (m) *Aedelfrida (f) *Aki (m) *Alan (m) *Alaric (m) *Alba (f) *Aldegund (m) *Aldo (m) *Alfons (m) *Althbod (m) *Amalia (f) *Angil (m) *Anselm (m) *Anzo (m) *Argosa (f) * Ari (m) *Arminus (m) *Asta (f) *Auda (f) *Ava (f) *Avelina (f) *Baldovin (m) *Bernard (m) *Bjorn (m) *Brunhilde (f) *Bruno (m) *Burkhard (m) *Carolus (m) *Charhiovald (m) *Conrad (m) *Cynebald (m) *Deorwine (m) *Eadgar (m) *Eadmund (m) *Eadweard (m) *Eadwine (m) *Eastmund (m) *Edgeric (m) *Edgerica (f) *Egil (m) *Erikir (m) *Emma (f) *Engela (f) *Ewald (m) *Felgnid (m) *Ferdinand (m) *Filibert (m) *Finnr (m) *Frida (f) *Fulco (m) *Gasto (m) *Gero (m) *Gertrud (f) *Gerulf (m) *Giltbert (m) *Godiva (f) *Godwine (m) *Gottfrid (m) *Gunda (f) *Gustav (m) *Gytha (f) *Hadufuns (m) *Haakon (m) *Harald (m) *Haribert (m) *Hariwald (m) *Heinrich (m) *Helga (f) *Herman (m) *Hilda (f) *Hildegard (f) *Hjalmarr (m) *Hrolf (m) *Hrodgar (m) *Hubert (m) *Hughard (m) *Ida (f) *Inga (f) *Ingo (m) *Idunna (f) *Ivo (m) *Jana (f) *Jan (m) *Jordanes (m) *Knut (m) *Kuno (m) * Kurrof (m) *Lambert (m) *Lauri (m) *Laura (f) *Leonard (m) *Linda (f) *Lodovech (m) *Lothar (m) *Mathilda (f) *Mildburg (f) *Milo (m) *Njall (m) *Norbert (m) *Oda (f) *Odo (m) *Odoacer (m) *Osgar (m) *Oswald (m) *Radulf (m) *Ragnar (m) *Reinhold (m) *Richard (m) *Robert (m) *Rochus (m) *Rue (f) *Saxa (f) *Sigifrid (m) *Sigismund (m) *Solveig (f) * Tabarnak (m) *Tancred (m) *Theobald (m) *Theodar (m) *Thordis (m) *Thorleif (m) *Thorni (m) *Tyra (f) *Uldar (m) *Ulrich (m) *Ursula (f) *Valdimarr (m) *Valdis (m) *Vigdis (f) *Waldomar (m) *Wandal (m) *Whirynn (m) *Widald (m) *Wigburg (f) *Wilhelm (m) *Willamar (m) *Wolfgang (m) *Wulf (m) *Wulfric (m) Roc/Rasidoi Names *Agape (f) *Agapios (m) *Agathe (f) *Agathon (m) *Aglaia (f) *Aikaterine (f) *Akakios (m) *Alexandra (f) *Alexandros (m) *Anargyros (m) *Anastasia (f) *Anastasios (m) *Andreas (m) *Angeliki (f) *Angelos (m) *Aniketos (m) *Anna (f) *Antigonos (m) *Apostolis (m) *Apostolos (m) *Argyris (m) *Aristotelis (m) *Athanasia (f) *Athanasios (m) *Chara (f) *Charalampos (m) *Chrysanthe (f) *Chrysanthos (m) *Chryssa (f) *Demetrios (m) *Despina (f) *Despoina (f) *Diamantina (f) *Dimitrios (m) *Dimosthenis (m) *Dionysios (m) *Dorotheos (m) *Efimia (f) *Efrosyni (f) *Efstathios (m) *Efthalia (f) *Efthymia (f) *Eftychia (f) *Eleftheria (f) *Eleftherios (m) *Elene (f) *Eleni (f) *Elias (m) *Elisavet (f) *Elpida (f) *Emmanouil (m) *Evangelos (m) *Evdokia (f) *Evgenia (f) *Filippa (f) *Filippos (m) *Fotini (f) *Fotios (m) *Gavriil (m) *Gerasimos (m) *Glykeria (f) *Gregorios (m) *Iason (m) *Ioanna (f) *Ioannes (m) *Ioannis (m) *Iosif (m) *Iro (f) *Katerina (f) *Katina (f) *Kiki (f) *Konstantina (f) *Konstantinos (m) *Koralia (f) *Korina (f) *Koza (m) *Kyriake (f) *Kyriaki (f) *Kyriakos (m) *Kyveli (f) *Lavrentios (m) *Lefteris (m) *Louiza (f) *Maria (f) (m) *Marianna (f) *Marina (f) *Marinos (m) *Marios (m) *Markos (m) *Martha (f) *Matthias (m) *Melina (f) *Michail (m) *Michalis (m) *Mihail (m) *Mihalis (m) *Nefeli (f) *Neofytos (m) *Nicolaos (m) *Nikodemos (m) *Nikolaos (m) *Nikolas (m) *Nikoleta (f) *Nomiki (f) *Olympia (f) *Panagiota (f) *Panagiotis (m) *Paraskevas (m) *Paraskeve (f) *Paraskevi (f) *Pavlos (m) *Pelagia (f) *Petra (f) *Petros (m) *Photios (m) *Platon (m) *Prokopis (m) *Sara (f) *Selene (f) *Serafeim (m) *Sibylla (f) *Silas (m) *Sofia (f) *Sokratis (m) *Sophia (f) *Sotiria (f) *Sotirios (m) *Sotiris (m) *Spiridon (m) *Spiros (m) *Spyridon (m) *Spyridoula (f) *Spyro (m) *Spyros (m) *Stamatia (f) *Stamatios (m) *Stathis (m) *Stavros (m) *Stefanos (m) *Stelios (m) *Stephanos (m) *Stylianos (m) *Takis (m) *Tasia (f) *Tatiana (f) *Thanasis (m) *Thekla (f) *Theodora (f) *Theodoros (m) *Theodosia (f) *Theophania (f) *Theophylaktos (m) *Thomas (m) *Timothea (f) *Tryfon (m) *Vangelis (m) *Varvara (f) *Vasiliki (f) *Vasilios (m) *Vassilis (m) *Vissarion (m) *Vlassis (m) *Xenia (f) *Yannis (m) *Yiannis (m) *Yiorgos (m) *Yorgos (m) *Zenovia (f) *Zinon (m) *Zinovia (f) *Zoe (f) Category:Rules